


30 Day Smut

by SheDiedThere



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheDiedThere/pseuds/SheDiedThere





	1. Chapter 1

1.Naked Cuddles  
1/11/16  
/Patrick\

I shot up sweat running down my face at the thought of the dream. I never sleep, but if I do I have such vivid nightmares. 

I whimpered thinking that the dream was real. I killed Pete and he killed me. I had a hook for a hand. The only comfort I took in the dream was that we where together. 

I grabbed the key card on the desk and I snuck out of the hotel room and to the room next to me. I had to share a room with Andy and Joe. Pete got his own room. I swiped the card and the light turned green. I slowly opened the door and tiptoed into the room. I'm not even joking I tiptoed. 

It was hot in Pete's room. I slipped off my shirt and boxers and climbed into bed with him. I slowly scooted into Pete's arms. 

He sat up quickly and scooted away from me. "Who's there!" He said. 

"It's just me." I whispered. 

"Jesus Patrick." He said pulling me into his arms. 

"It's hot in here." I mumbled.

"To hot for cuddles?" He questioned 

"Yes, but not for naked cuddles." I smirked. 

"Fine." He said pulling off his boxers. 

"Your mind is in the gutter tonight isn't it?" He questioned.

"Maybe." I smiled. 

He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. 

"Night, babe." Pete whispered.  
________

"Wake up!" Joe yelled pulling the blanket off of us. 

"Joe I told you not to." Andy said walking out.

"Put some clothes on." Joe said walking out.


	2. First Kiss

2.First kiss.   
1/12/16  
/Pete\

I watched as Patrick ran across the stage and to the back. 

"Sorry guys Patrick got sick, but that doesn't mean we can't have a good time!" Andy yelled. 

The crowd went wild some fans scream feel better and others just yelling. Patrick came back on stage and he didn't look as pail. 

"So we only have two more songs to play!" Patrick yelled. 

We started to play American Beauty/American Phyco, then Uma Thurman. 

"Goodnight everybody!" We yelled than ran off stage. 

"You okay?" I asked Patrick 

"Yeah just nerves." He smiled. 

"About what?" I asked. 

"This." He said pressing his lips to mine. 

The kiss was demanding and soon I started to kiss back. 

"We'll be going." Andy said. 

"Why were you nervous?" I asked breaking the kiss. 

"I don't know." He whispered looking down. 

"Don't be." I smiled kissing him.


	3. 3

3.First time  
1/13/16  
/Patrick\

I woke up to a pounding headache.

"Pete." I said hitting his arm. 

"What?" He questioned. 

"What happened, and why does my ass hurt." I questioned.

"It started at the second bar we got kicked out of." Pete started.   
___________

"Come on!" I yelled as we headed to the next bar. 

"Patrick your going to get us kicked out." Pete yelled. 

"N-no." I slurred. 

"Come on." Pete yelled. 

I ran into a crowded room and straight to the bar. I ordered the strongest thing they had. I chugged it. I felt the burning liquid run down my throat. 

God I was so horny at this point. I saw a Pete on the dance floor shaking his hips. I walked to him and started to grind my hips against him. 

He grabbed my hips and stopped me. 

"Come on quit it." He whispered in my ear. 

"What you don't want to fuck me so hard I can't feel anything, to the point I can't walk for a week. I've seen the pictures and I get off to them all the time." I slurred. 

He pushed me off of him and I walked to the bar and ordered another. 

"Sir you've had too much too drink I'm going to have to ask you to leave." A guy said. 

"I'm waiting." I smiled. 

"Patrick what in the world are you doing?" Pete said coming up to me. 

"He wants me to leave, but I don't wanna." I laughed. 

"I'm sorry he's hammered." Pete said. 

"What does hammered mean?" I questioned. 

"Your drunk Patrick." Pete said grabbing my arm. 

"Are we going home?" I asked. 

"Yes Patrick we're going home." He said. 

"Pete I want you, now." I said. 

"At home." He said. 

I grabbed at his collar and started sucking on his neck. He moaned and grabbed me by my waist. Pete called a taxi and they pulled up immediately. "Get in babe." Pete said. 

I fell into the taxi and Pete got in behind me. I laughed at how quickly Pete told the man directions. He leaned backwards and I attached my lips to his neck. 

"Shit! Patrick!"

I continued sucking on his neck. I popped the button in his jeans and then the zipper. 

I pulled his boxers down and started to take him in my mouth. He threw his head back and grabbed the headrest. I started to move my head up and down 

"Oh! Shit babe." Pete yelled. 

He threw his head back and bucked his hips up into my mouth. I continued till Pete came undone. He relaxed afterwards and looked at me and smiled. 

"Sorry." Pete slurred. 

"Don't worry about it one time a couple had a threesome with a homeless man. I clean the seats every night." The driver laughed. 

We pulled up and Pete attacked my neck with kisses as soon as we got into the house. I moaned as he bit down down leaving a purple mark. I grabbed his hand placing it on my covered cock. I moaned as he started to palm me through my tight jeans. 

"We've never done this before." Pete pointed out. 

"I haven't ever." I smirked. 

Pete ripped my shirt off then his. I pulled his pants down and he grabbed my chin. He kissed me as he went to work on getting my pants off. He finally succeeded and then ripped off his shirt. We made our way to Pete's bedroom and he pulled off my shirt. He opened a drawer and grabbed some lube. 

"No." I said pushing his hand away. 

He smirked and stuck a digit in. "Shit! Shit!" I yelled. 

"Calm down babe." He said working in another finger. 

I started to move my hips towards his hand instinctively. He removed his hands completely and replaced them with his throbbing cock. I grabbed the sheets and arched my back. 

"Stop!" I yelled. 

"What's wrong?" He asked concern filling his face. 

"It hurts." I said. 

He attached his lips to mine. He grabbed my hips and turned us around to where I was on top. I slowly sank down till I was sitting on his hips. 

"Just follow my movements." He said. 

He started to guide my hips up and down. The sting was slowly replaced with pleasure as he hit my prostate. I moaned loudly and Pete knew he found the spot. 

"Pete!" I yelled. 

"Fuck, Pat!" He yelled. 

I started to speed up my pace as Pete's face scrunched up his face in pleasure. I smiled as I went faster, the bed creaking under us. 

"Pete." I said placing my hand around my cock. 

"N-no." He said grabbing my hands. 

I whimpered as he started to buck his hips up. I felt the familiar heat pooling in my stomach. 

"Pete, I'm gonna c-cum!" I yelled. 

"Not till I say." He growled. 

"Shit! Pete please." I begged. 

"No." He moaned as he turned us over again. "So fucking tight!"

I was a moaning mess under him. He started to fuck me harder. I started to cry at how bad I needed it. 

"Please." I cried. 

"Now." He moaned as he came undone inside me. 

I came right after him. We came down from our highs and Pete pulled out. I smiled and looked at Pete, his eyes where fluttering shut. 

"Good that was the best." I laughed. 

"Yeah." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the shower.


End file.
